City of the Dead
|Season = 6 |Antagonist = Ramses |Setting = Egypt |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V1108 |Filming Dates = 23 June to 2 July 1999 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Tom O'Neill George Strayton |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Chris Long |Order in Series = 109 of 111 |Order in Season = 6 of 8 |Order in Franchise= 262 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Hercules, Tramps and Thieves" |Next Episode in Series = "A Wicked Good Time" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Them Bones, Them Bones" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Purity" |title cap image = }} Hercules and Iolaus travel to Egypt after Queen Nefertiti expresses interest in an alliance with Greece. Her position isn't exactly popular though and she is nearly assassinated. Hercules and Iolaus help investigate the plot, which turns out to include one of Nefertiti's two children. Things only get worse when that culprit seeks an unholy book containing great power. Summary SUMMARY Hercules and Iolaus arrive in Egypt just in time to save Queen Nefertiti from assassins. Iolaus suspected Princess Amensu of perpetrating the crime, because Amensu wanted Egypt to attack Greece while her mother did not. But the real traitor turned out to be Prince Ramses, who had appeared to support the Queen. He found the Necronomicon, the Book of the Dead, and used his new powers to send stone statues after Hercules and Iolaus. But they evaded the statues and retrieved the book. Ramses was destroyed upon reciting the book's incantation, while Nefertiti and Amensu were reconciled. Disclaimer : No Pyramid Schemes were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information * As Ramses acquires the scroll noting the Necronomicon's location, music from Joseph LoDuca's score for Army of Darkness is played. * The healing spell from the Necronomicon that Ramses reads contains the phrase "Klaatu verada nikto." Those were the magic words Ash (Bruce Campbell) had to recite in Army of Darkness before claiming the Necronomicon from the cemetary. More of Joseph LoDuca's music from the movie is played during this scene. ** The phrase, of course, is also a modification of the famed "Klaatu barada nikto" from The Day the Earth Stood Still. * While trying to rally the Egyptians into taking action against Greece, Amensu references the chaos Dahak had caused in "Let There Be Light" and "Redemption". * Yet again, there is a massive confusion as to who exactly is in charge of Egypt in the Xenaverse. Cleopatra will not be assassinated until the following year (in-universe), yet Egypt in this episode is ruled by Nefertiti, who was queen in the 1300s BCE (placing her before Heracles, even if he existed). Only a few seasons ago, Egypt was ruled by Anuket's father, Ramses III, who lived 200 years after Nefertiti and 1000 years before Cleopatra. * Nefertiti is portrayed as having a son and a daughter. In reality, she had six daughters and a stepson, the famous Tutankhamun. Links and References Guest Stars * Gabriella Larkin as Queen Nefertiti * Josephine Davison as Amensu * Toi Iti as Ramses Other Cast * Chris Graham as Courtier #1 * Robin Kora as High Priest * Tony Forster as Captain * Brent Marshall Advisor * Watchman Rivers as Guard * Jason Tahu as Assassin Season Navigation de:Stadt der Toten Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:HTLJ Season 6 episodes